1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a communication method and a communication system or the like.
2. Related Art
As the Bluetooth (trademark registered) Low Energy (abbreviated as BLE) has been formulated recently, a smart device (client or peripheral) and a health care device (server or host) can be connected together easily with reduced power consumption. According the BLE, unlike the traditional Bluetooth profile, a profile specialized for a specific case of use (exercise, health, smartphone link or the like) is formulated, and interconnection between different devices is guaranteed as well once the formulated standard profile is supported.
Various reference materials defining the specifications of the BLE are disclosed, for example, on the web page with the URL of https://www.bluetooth.org/ja-jp/specification/adopted-specifications.
The standard profile of the BLE prescribes a method for transmitting and receiving first biological information such as pulse, body temperature, number of steps taken, and calorie expenditure. The first biological information can be transmitted continuously from the health care device to the smart device in such a way as to realize a real time property, while maintaining the reduced power consumption.
However, though the real-time communication method is prescribed, a method for transmitting and receiving data in a lump that is accumulated for a predetermined period, and a method for transmitting and receiving second biological information calculated on the basis of the data accumulated for the predetermined period, for example, calorie intake, mental stress information, sleep information, and behavior analysis information or the like, are not standardized. If the data of the second biological information that constantly changes is to be transmitted continuously, like the first biological information, there is a problem that the power saving property cannot be maintained.
Moreover, if the communication between the health care device and the smart device is disconnected, there is a problem that the first biological information detected during the disconnection of the communication cannot be transmitted or received. Then, if the data of the first biological information detected during the disconnection is to be transmitted and received in a lump after reconnection, the power saving property cannot be maintained, as in the case of the second biological information.